


Please Director

by Anonymous



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Newt, F/M, Pegging, Strap-Ons, Top Tina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 23:27:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15497157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Tina catches Newt ogling Director Graves she decides to show him just what it would be like for Newt to have him.





	Please Director

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing for this fandom and mildly worried.

There was nothing wrong with window shopping. It was a simple matter of looking, admiring and not buying. The same principle could be applied to relationships – it was okay to look, to appreciate but not act on it. And it worked for Newt as he stared at Director Graves as he stalked by. The man was easy on the eyes, powerful and it was so easy to imagine being pinned down by him and fucked raw. Someone cleared their throat to his left and Newt looked over. Tina stared knowingly at him and Newt blushed but shrugged. She’d admired the Director before too so fair was fair. Newt thought nothing more of it until they were sat down at dinner, plates almost empty.

“I saw you staring at him you know,” Tina said as a matter of fact and Newt saw no reason to deny it so he shrugged.

“You’ve seen the man, don’t tell me you hadn’t wanted to be under him at some point too.”

“Is that how it is?” Tina asked, a dangerous curl in her voice. It was a tone Newt knew well enough and he pushed his now empty plate away with a challenging smirk.

“It is,” he spat out. Tina shoved away from the table with a gleam in her eyes.

“Naked on the bed on all fours. Now.”

Newt made a show of wiping his mouth on the napkin before setting aside and slowly rising from his chair. He sauntered in front of Tina at a leisurely pace until something like a whip cracked behind him. It made him jump and turn to look. Tina stood at the table, her belt folded in half in her hands with a smug smile on her lips.

“On the double,” she instructed and Newt all but ran for the bedroom. He listened to her measured footsteps approach the bedroom and he scrambled to be in the instructed position before she got in. He left his clothes in a pile on the floor and was on the bed just as the footsteps stopped outside the door. It creaked open and he looked over his shoulder to watch. Tina stood there, eyes dark, shirt unbuttoned and loose around her. The belt cracked in her hand again and Newt turned to press his forehead to the pillow. His cock was already hard between his legs and he shivered when the belt trailed up his leg and over his cheeks.

“You may address me as Sir,” Tina’s voice was low behind him, “or Director. Is that understood?”

“Yes.”

“Yes what?” she barked and Newt help back on the whimper of delight.

“Yes Sir.” He corrected as the belt snapped across his arse. It was immediately followed up by a warm hand rubbing across the red stripe that bloomed on his skin.

“Be good for me. Don’t turn your head. If you don’t like what’s happening you know the rules.”

Newt nodded and groaned as fingers dug into his cheeks before leaving him to the mercy of the cool air. The rustle of clothes followed by tutting made him perk up.

“I thought you’d take better care of your clothes Mr. Scamander.”

“Sorry Director,” Newt replied.

“I’m going to have to take this out on your pretty little behind.” As Tina spoke the sound of a drawer opening and things flying out filled the room. There was the noise of metal buckles, a bottle and a few other things that got lost in the mix. Newt tried to turn his head to watch.

“Don’t look!” Tina thundered and the belt cracked across Newt’s skin again. He let out a yelp and pressed his forehead back to the bed. It could have been easy to mistake what was going on, were it not for Newt’s dick slowly beginning to leak down his thigh. To be controlled, put in his place and commanded was something he relished after having to be the alpha in his case all the time. Something cool trickled between his cheeks and over his hole. Fingers scooped up the excess that threatened to drip over his balls and without any warning pressed into him. His hips stuttered in shock. There wasn’t enough time to moan as another finger was pushed into him and pulled his clenching hole wider. It knocked the breath out of him as cold lube ran between spread fingers and into him slowly. There was too much lubricant, it dribbled out of him and over his balls again and the fingers were pushed in, three this time all aiming for his prostate.

“Make all the noise you want little bird,” Tina cooed at him and pressed down again. Newt swore as he tried to fuck himself on those fingers, eyes scrunched up in frustration when Tina pulled out only to force four fingers into him.

“I imagine Director Graves has quite the girth, wouldn’t want you unprepared for him.”

There was nothing Newt could do except writhe in agonised ecstasy. He let Tina push her hand in up to her knuckles and twist as he howled. His hole clenched around her, so close to the edge he could feel his cock thicken and balls tighten. She wrenched her hand free and Newt cried out in disappointment.

“Please, Sir, please,” he gasped, cock twitching but his orgasm ebbed away, “I’ve been so good.”

“And you’ll be rewarded,” Tina grit out. Newt chanced a peak behind him and swallowed thickly. She stood behind him, one hand teasing a nipple while the other spread lubricant over a large fake cock. Straps wound around her thighs and waist, the black a sharp contrast to her pale skin. Newt wanted to drag his fingers over them, feel the coarseness of them in comparison to the softness of her body. Tina tipped her head back and let out a sigh. It occurred to Newt that the cock the harness held in place didn’t end where her body began, instead it filled her too. He moaned at the thought which made Tina’s head snap down, eyes dark and full of unsaid promise.

“I told you not to look, your insubordination will not be tolerated.”

There was no time for Newt to prepare as the fake cock pushed into his soft hole and stretched him. It left him breathless as Tina made him take it all in one thrust. A hand on the back of his neck held him down and Newt could only try to catch his breath as he was fucked at a brutal pace. Each thrust squelched as lube was forced out around the cock and ran down his thighs. On the sheets it mixed with the wetness that had leaked from his neglected cock.

“Please Sir, I need,” he begged, biting his lips. The hand on his neck pushed him down harder.

“You come on my cock or not at all.”

It was too much, Newt squeezed his eyes shut and let Tina use him as she wanted to. He rolled his hips into each thrust, encouraging the head of the fake cock to glide over his prostate and wring a little more pleasure from him. It was a heady spiral up and Newt couldn’t hold back his pleas.

“Please Director, Sir, can I come? Let me come please,” he was breathless and begging but Tina picked up her thrusts, grinding deep into him, each shove pushing the other end deeper into her, the base rubbed against her clit.

“Director!” Newt cried out, his hands curled into the sheets, the drag of the cock too much. His whole body was taut, breath caught in his throat as he tried to plead. So close, he was so close. “Please, Daddy.”

“Yes!” Tina all but screamed, she pushed Newt further into the bed, her other hand clutched at his hip and pulled him onto her cock. Under her Newt froze before his muscles curled him up, arched his back, his seed hitting the covers. Tina fucked him through it unrelentingly. She felt him go lax, each thrust brought a shuddering gasp and a whimper of “too much” which she ignored. He moaned weakly and she moved both her hands to his hip, taking what she needed from him. The only sound in the room was their harsh breathing - hers hitching as her pleasure mounted and his a hiss of overwhelming pleasure. Tina pulled him down onto each thrust, circled her hips until she could no longer bear it. With a final few shoves that sent the sound of skin slapping into skin she pressed flush against him and curled over his back. Blindly she mouthed against Newt’s shoulder blade, fingers rubbed his  hips as her whole body coursed with pleasure.

Neither of them moved until Newt shifted uncomfortably under her, cold sweat stuck them together and his hole ached from being so stretched for so long. With a sigh she pulled out of him and admired the way he fought to close up, rim red and puffy from the thorough fucking. Her view was blocked by Newt slumping to the side and blinking up at her from where he lay.

“Daddy?” she asked incredulously.

“Shut up,” he replied and threw a pillow at her which she easily ducked, fake cock bobbing comically in the air. “Go clean up and then come back for a cuddle. I think I deserve it.”

With a light laugh Tina got up and began to undo the harness. It fell to the ground while Newt cleaned the sheets. Things could wait to be cleaned, but cuddles couldn’t. She at least had her priorities in the bedroom straight.


End file.
